Zoey 1 on 1
by TWMM
Summary: When Zoey gets horny in class one day, with Dustin sitting next to her, it turns into point of no return! Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zoey was sitting in her Pre-Calculus class finding it hard to concentrate. She was so horny that she found it harder to resist putting her hand up her skirt and down her panties to relieve some tension. This was her last class of the day so she tried to focus in on her work and try to hold it together a little longer. She looked at the clock: 2:40, twenty more minutes! _I can make it. I can make it,_ she thought

But it was only after another 5 minutes that Zoey was unable to contain herlself. _I'm in the back of the class! No one will see!_ she said in her head. Zoey carefully slipped her hand up her blue skirt and down her pink panties. She slowly began to fingering her clit and gradually picked up a little speed. She tried to avoid moaning or making noise but couldn't help letting out heavy breaths. "What are you doing, Zoey?" whispered a young male voice. Zoey looked up to find she had forgotten her brother, Dustin, was sitting just across from her. "I'm relieving some stress." she said. "Is that what we're calling it now?" Dustin asked looking back down at his work. "No, I'm just so horny!" she said going about fingering herself. Dustin could feel himself getting hard. His sister's skirt been hiked up and he was getting a good view, not only just up her skirt, but he like seeing his sister masterbate. She never knew but Dustin had once caught her pleasuring herself alone one night through an open crack in the drapes. Zoey came just as the bell rang, drowning out the moan she let out.

She haphazardly put her books into her backpack and walked out of her classroom, only to find Dustin outside, with a book in front of him. "What's up, D.?" she asked. "Zoey, you made me so hot." he replied. "I need to fuck you! I want to fuck you!" Zoey smiled as Dustin led her to his dorm room. He got his own room this year, which was good. He always joked how it was Dean Rivers' gift to him for his 14th birthday. Zoey had just turned 17 a few months before then and hadn't had sex with more than two guys before her not-so-little-anymore brother.

Dustin locked his door behind them and pulled his shirt off and led Zoey to his bed. He laid her down and pulled off her shirt, revealing her purple lacy bra. He unbuttoned his pants and removed them, revealing a bulge in his boxers. Zoey unclasped her bra and Dustin began to suckle them. When his sister's nipples were erect, he began kissing his sister's stomach, moving lower and lower. He pulled down her pink panties and began flicking his tongue in her clit. After three minutes Zoey came and sat up and removed Dustin's boxers. She started licking the head of his dick before cramming the 10 inch monster in as far as she could. She could only take in 6 inches and used the other four by stroking in time with her hand. When Dustin couldn't take it anymore, he shot his load down Zoey's throat.

When he recovered, Dustin jammed his cock into his sister's shaft and pumped in and out of her. He pulled her long, lean legs over his shoulders as he pounded he with all he had. Thirty minutes of fucking later, Zoey was on her back and Dustin on top of her rotating his hips and jamming her cunt. She had already orgasmed and came on his dick five minutes ago and he couldn't take it anymore either. He arched his back filling Zoey's pussy with his seed. He pulled out and laid next to her. They kissed and muzzled each other. "That was great little bro!" Zoey said. "Thanks" he replied. They wrapped up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. It took me long enough, but I finally got around to writing the second chapter. Someone made a request for a future chapter, so I decided to take it into consideration for this chapter. So yeah, I take requests and I might just put it in the story!! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Zoey pulled out a pair of pajamas from her drawer and headed for the door. She looked over at Lola, who was laying on the top bunk texting a guy she had been dating for the last two weeks. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed." Zoey said. "Yeah, enjoy your water." Lola replied.

Zoey walked down the hall to the Girl's bathroom. She entered one of the shower stalls, grabbed a towel, and began to undress. She removed her shirt, then her black denim skirt, her bra and her purple underwear. She turned on the shower and when it was just the right temperature she got in and grabbed the soap. She washed her entire body and began to rinse off. The suds and water running down her body made her horny. She massaged her breasts with the lavander soap running it over her nipples. As her nipples became erect, she took her free hand and slid it down into lower region. She fingered her clit, letting out a low moan.

Meanwhile, Dustin came down the hall when he reached Zoey's dorm room. He knocked on the open door and Lola looked up from her text convo. "Hey D-man!" Lola greeted. "Hey Lola." he replied. "Do you know where my sister is?" "Yeah, she went to take a shower and get ready for bed." she explained. "Oh." he said solemly. He pictured his sister, all alone, pleasuring herself under running water and it made him horny. "Well, alright. I'll come back later than." "Alright, see you later than." Lola said, giving him a little wave.

Dustin half ran to the girls bathroom and entered without hesitation. When he was in, he heard the low moaning of a familiar voice. "Oh, ooooohhh, yes!" moaned the voice. _Zoey!_ Dustin thought. His dick was now hard as rock as he now pictured his naked sister under the faucett masterbating. "Zoey?" he said. "Dustin?" replied Zoey snapping out of her fantasy. "Yeah, its me." Dustin replied. "I was just thinking about you." Zoey said.

-"Yeah, I thought so."

-"You wanna join me"

-Dustin stared at his sister's wet naked body only replying, "uh-huh!" He pulled of his shirt and removed his pants and tossed them aside. He removed his boxers and hopped in the shower with his older sibling. He kissed her on the mouth, worked his way down her neck and suckled her breasts. But his dick was now throbbing and he couldn't take anymore playing around. He hooked Zoey's legs around his waist and propped her against the shower wall and crammed his throbbing dick inside he slit. He moaned with relief upon entrance. He thrust deep within her cavity as his sister moaned with pleasure. "Oooohhhh, Dustin! Dustin!" Zoey moaned in ecstasy. He sped up and pumped harder! "Yeah, you like that Zo? You like that?" Dustin asked rhetorically. "ooohh, yes!! Yes! Yes!! Zoey came on his cock and he let her down and they both got down on their knees, Zoey on all fours. Dustin pumped his meat in his sister, gaining speed. The water provided some lubrication that made it easier to pump in and out.

After five minutes, he pulled out and made a look around. With the shower still running, Dustin pulled Zoey out of the shower room and over to the sinks. Propping her up on the counter, he reentered her vag. He fucked her for another 3 minutes but couldn't hold it any longer. In three mighty thrusts, he blew his cream inside his blonde sibling. They were breathing very heavy as Zoey got down and walked over and grabbed up her towel. "Wow!" she said finally. "That was better than last time." "Thanks." Dustin replied. "You're not so bad yourself!" Zoey finished toweling herself off and handed it Dustin. He toweled off and grabbed his clothes and dressed. When Zoey was finished dressing they parted ways outside the bathroom. "Later, D.!" said Zoey. "Later Z." replied Dustin. Dustin and Zoey returned to their dorms, both anticipating what might happen next.

**So yeah, please post your reviews and/or requests! I'll take it into consideration! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thanksgiving Break had finally come and Zoey and Dustin were the very few PCA students that decided to stay. Lola had went home to see her mom and Quinn and her parents were celebrating in Peru, leaving Zoey all alone. There were very few teachers that were around leaving the campus basically deserted.

Dustin found Zoey in their Pre Calculus classroom, retrieving a book for her homework assignment. "Hey Zo." he said. "Hey bro." she replied. She was wearing a short red skirt that nearly revealed her goods and it made Dustin extremely horny. He could feel his penis growing painfully erect in his pants. "What's up?" Zoey asked. _My dick, that's what's up!_Dustin thought. "Oh, nothing." he said. "I was just wondering where you were. You weren't in your dorm, and since we have a homework assignment, I figured you'd be here!" "Well, you figured right!" Zoey replied. Dustin just kept staring at his sister, his dick throbbing for relief. Zoey finally looked down to see the tent in her brother's pants and instantly became turned on. She kissed him on the mouth and pulled him towards her.

Zoey hopped up on a nearby desk as Dustin pulled off his shirt. He pulled his sister's shirt over her head and ripped off her purple bra. He suckled his sister's breasts making her moan slightly. Dustin reached up his Zoey's skirt pulling her panties down her long slender legs and tossing them to the floor. He hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing cock out of his boxers. He jammed his member hurriedly up his sister's skirt and into her clit, pumping slowly and gaining speed. They both moaned in ecstasy and pleasure. "Oh, yeah little brother, yes." Zoey exclaimed. Dustin grunted with every thrust. After fifteen minutes, Dustin pulled out a chair from one of the desks and sat down, Zoey on his lap facing each other. She was bouncing up and down on her brother's cock, her boobs bouncing in rhythm. Zoey moaned as she began to climax. "Yeah, fuck me you little whore!" Dustin said through his teeth. Zoey couldn't hold it any longer and came on her brother's dick, but Dustin kept his cool and kept on going.

Dustin and Zoey had been going at it for almost an hour. Dustin bent Zoey over the teacher's desk, they did it on the desk, they fucked on the window sil with Dustin fucking from behind. But now, Zoey was propped against the wall her ass in Dustin's hands as his cock continued thrusting into her depths. Finally, Dustin felt his juice working its way up. In a few more pumps, he blew his hot cum all over the inside of his sister's pussy. Zoey got down on her knees and licked any traces of cum from Dustin's penis and taking in the 6 inches she could and grabbed the other 4 inches with her right hand. As she sucked she pumped in time with her hand. But after only five minutes, Dustin came again, blowing his load down Zoey's throat as she licked the remaining traces of his seed.

They gathered their clothes and the book Zoey had come for and ran back to her dorm room. They barely made it into her room before they threw their clothes and Zoey's book to the ground and stripped themselves of whatever remaining clothing. Zoey closed and locked the door, just in case somebody came nosing around. She came back over to Dustin and started kissing his neck and quickly moved back to his dick. This time she only took in the six inches and began sucking. When her brother's dick was hard again, she jumped up on the bed only to have Dustin roll her over on her back. He suckled her breasts and worked his way lower. When he reached her pussy, he began flicking his tongue in and out of her. After only a minute or so, Zoey was wet and he was throbbing. He pulled Zoey over to him and placed her legs against his shoulders as he entered her yet again. He pumped harder and faster, Zoey's breasts bouncing in rhythm. He flipped her over, Zoey on all fours on the bed as Dustin entered her pussy from the back.

The siblings finally came at the same time a half an hour later. They would do it another two times before finally wrapping up in each other's arms on Zoey's bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, shit! I'm sorry that its been almost a year since I updated guys. This past year has been rough. I lost a close friend of mine and my family to cancer. He past away last thanksgiving. Hopefully, I'll write a story soon to dedicate to his memory. He died on Black Friday (right after Thanksgiving). It was also my senior year and I was trying to get good enough grades to graduate high school. Thankfully, I have and I'm going to college. I probably wrote this next chapter on paper about a year ago but never got on here to post it. So if my stories suck right now, hopefully they'll get better...I just gotta get some more writing experience. Anyway, I've said enough. So without further ado, here is Chapter 4! :) :) :)**

**Chapter 4**

A week after class started again, Zoey and Dustin had not had sex since the interlude in the classroom. School kept them busy for a few more days. Finally, an oppurtunity came and they took it.

One Saturday night, Zoey was sitting alone in her dorm, reading a hot romance novel. Lola had a date with the school baseball star. '_So what if she's dating a guy who can pitch like Nolan Ryan. I got a brother that can fuck like him.' _Zoey thought. Quinn and Logan were in the boys lounge making out. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of Room 101 and Zoey unlocked it. "Hey!" her brother said merrily. "Hey!" Zoey sing-songed back. "Let's not bullshit, let's just get down to business."

Dustin kissed his sister hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up on his crotch, hooking her legs around his waist. "I love you, Zo." Dustin said with lust in his voice. "I love you too, Dustin." his sister replied, growing more hot and bothered every second.

Dustin set his Zoey on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her neck as their breathing got heavier. He pulled off her pajama bottoms off and noticed she wasn't wearing underwear. And he noticed something else, she had shaven for him. He felt her crotch...'_Smooth as a baby's ass.'_ He removed her shirt and unfastened her bra, completing her nudification. Dustin pressed his face in between his sister's cleavage. "Going motorboating?" Zoey asked. Dustin blew a rasberry into his sister's chest. "Yeah!" he said chuckling. "But its you who'll soon be enjoying the ride." He suckled both of his sister's average sized breasts like a newborn. He moved his way lower, inch by inch, giving her several light, tender kisses. He reached her clit and stuck his tongue into the wetness within. He sucked the loving juices his sister was producing. Zoey moaned with pleasure. "Do I make you wet?" he asked her. Zoey nodded. "Do I make you horny?" Again Zoey nodded. "Do you crave my throbbing cock inside you?" "Oh, yes! Yes, baby brother. YES!" she screamed. Dustin kissed Zoey's inner thighs while he unzipped his pants. He looked up at her, his cock throbbing. He knew he needed some relief.

Dustin rose to his feet, kissed his sister on the mouth and removed his jeans and boxers as their tongues intertwined. Dustin's member was now hard as a rock and Zoey was tired of the teasing. Dustin guided his cock into his sister's folds. He grabbed her hips and dove into her. He pounded her pussy with so much force, she would most certainly have trouble walking the next day. "Oh, Du-uh-uh-uh-sti-ii-iii-iii-in!" Zoey moaned as her brother slammed into her.

He then got on the bed and motioned Zoey on his dick. She straddled him and began riding his cock. "Yeeeeeeee haaaaaaaawwww!" Zoey screamed. "Oh, yeah big sister. Ride that cock." Dustin commanded. Ride that cock, you naughty cowgirl!"

He turned her over and both got on their knees. With Zoey on all fours, Dustin mounted his beautiful sister. He reentered her pussy pumping into her quickly but lovingly. A few minutes later, Zoey had reached her climax and Dustin knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. With a few more pumps, his member swelled and poured a tsunami of cream into his sister. He kept pumping to make sure every last bit of relief landed in Zoey's vagina. When he finished cumming, he flipped Zoey back over and made her get down on her knees on the floor. She licked the remaining traces of cum off her brother's dick and placed her mouth over her brother's meat. She took the remaining bit in her right hand. Zoey began sucking and jerking in rhythm. Dustin moaned with pleasure and ecstacy. Several minutes later, Dustin swelled and blew a mouthfull of seed into Zoey's mouth. She opened wide to reveal the loving, white release her brother just spilled into her mouth. Without hesitation, she swallowed and stood up to give her brother a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Zoey! And thanks." Dustin said as he put his pants back on, gathering his clothes. "Goodnight, D." Zoey said. "We going to do this again sometime?" Dustin asked. "I don't know Dustin, we've done this a few times and I think we should stop or at least not so often." "Why?" he asked. "Because, we're brother and sister, D. We shouldn't be doing this. Its wrong." Zoey replied. "It doesn't feel wrong." Dustin said. "No." Zoey said with a perverted smile. "It doesn't." "So, we share more of a loving relationship than most siblings. Big deal." Dustin preached. "We have fun and we're always there for each other. Through thick and thin." "I guess you're right." Zoey said. "Of course I am" Dustin said with a smirk. There was a short silence in the dorm before Zoey finally broke it. "Goodnight." she said. "Night!" Dustin said.

As Dustin walked down the hall, back to his dorm, she couldn't help by realize that she was slowly falling "in" love. Falling in love with her own brother.

Walking to his dorm, Dustin couldn't help thinking the same thing. '_Could my own sister be the right girl for me?'_

**Okay, so what do you think? I kinda added some stuff from the original paper written version. Things are really heating up between Zoey and Dustin. Please review and help give me pointers or ideas for future chapters. I have a few ideas that could probably make a couple more chapters. But some feedback would be appreciated! :)**


End file.
